


[Raro]梦里花落知多少

by suliwu



Series: raro [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *5400，现代paro，俩人大学室友，从基友情发展成爱情顺水推舟在一起毕业了还一起租房子生活的童话恋爱日常
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won
Series: raro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972423





	[Raro]梦里花落知多少

【Ray/Haro】梦里花落知多少

*5400，现代paro，俩人大学室友，从基友情发展成爱情顺水推舟在一起毕业了还一起租房子生活的童话恋爱日常  
*547寝室，EDG，算是很理想的爱情了吧......这么平淡如流水的感情，或许幸福本身不让人铭记，为了得到它经受的挫折才深刻记忆？谁知道呢，不过谁又关心。  
*考完试，就是要甜，考成什么样我不管，那个地铁围观的小姑娘就是看着他俩的我本人缩影，555

“你爱谈天我爱笑，梦里花落知多少。”

说好了周六要早起出门逛街。全志愿醒的早，看着陈文林还在身边小猫样蜷着睡，长长的睫毛跟着呼吸扫出一片翕动的阴影。全志愿不由自主笑，看了一眼手机时间尚早，也没有把陈文林闹醒的意思。轻手轻脚把另外的被也叠在了陈文林身上，全志愿呵气，搓搓手又搓搓脸迫得自己清醒了之后，下床自去洗漱。  
他们念大学的时候就是这样，陈文林贪睡，总是要睡过去第一节课才罢休。之前还好，奈何大二上学期的时候早上有门课，老师酷爱点名，全寝室两个起得来的架着一个陈文林一个胡显昭勉强上了第一节课。两个人一个以头抢桌大头磕在桌子上噗通噗通响，惊心动魄触目惊心，田野看不下去了把书包放在桌子上让他垫着，免得胡显昭醒了头上一个明晃晃三级头印记；另外一个仰面朝天双目迷离，英挺的鼻梁直冲天去，口水浸润着唇愈发红润。  
那个时候全志愿和陈文林还没真正在一起。全志愿把陈文林的头小心翼翼扶住，免得他仰得太过用力一带直接连人带椅子仰倒。陈文林半梦半醒感觉有人扶着他，像是溺水的人找到了浮木，一不做二不休就着那只手就睡了起来。全志愿哭笑不得，扭头看看田野求救，发觉田野正在和枕着他书包高枕无忧睡得正酣的胡显昭搏斗——“胡显昭！我还没拿书！你起来！”  
胡显昭年纪本来就比他们小一岁，性情还带着孩子气，此刻梦周公梦的物我两忘根本听不见田野说什么。田野生拉硬拽又怕把胡显昭吵醒，半天都没掏出来一本书，抬头看着全志愿求救的眼神，俩人同病相怜，齐齐低下头叹了口气：唉，以后这俩祖宗可怎么办呢，真的是。  
从那之后叫这俩人起床成了547的头号任务，一人负责一个：田野去叫胡显昭，全志愿去闹陈文林。胡显昭还好说，你胡显昭孩子心性，我田野还大闹天宫呢——直接把胡显昭被子掀开。胡显昭刚抱怨冷，田野顺手把衣服也扔上了床，“冷就赶紧穿上！”以是每次小小的小昭早上出门的时候都虚着一双下垂眼神游天际，田野在前面带着他以防他困狠了直接撞在某棵校园的大树上，再被围观人士告上法庭说他虐待儿童。  
相比之下全志愿就温柔很多——他温柔得有些软糯了，看着陈文林睡得正香床帘拉得死死的，全志愿就在他床边转悠来转悠去，左右为难，生生要把他床前一块地砖踏出个凹陷的痕迹来。  
“陈文林......”  
“呼......”  
“陈——文——林——”  
“呼......”  
“……Haro……”  
回答全志愿的只有少年陈文林绵长清晰的呼吸声，有条不紊。眼看着那边田野已经半哄半骗用香蕉加大棒把胡显昭弄下床来，全志愿急得皱眉，一不做二不休闭着眼手伸进床帘里去，凭触感捏住陈文林的鼻子。心中默念“对不起对不起我不是故意的”，三，二，一，就可听得陈文林含糊的声音呜呜呜响了，“全志愿呐——松手！”他喊全志愿总喜欢后面尾音拖出来个呀或者呐，全547的人都这么喊，渐渐有时候忽略了姓，连成一团“吉安娜”。此刻半梦半醒中，陈文林本清亮的声音带着梦呓的成分，那一句吉安娜也悠悠荡荡随着魂儿缠着上来。

不过现在他们俩毕业了，也在一起了，休息日自然也不用赶劳什子早课，全志愿乐得让陈文林多睡一会：陈文林早就不是那个念书时候的贪睡性子了，工作需要他得早早起来挤地铁。陈文林本就身量瘦小，刚开始上班那几天差点儿飘进门里，黑眼圈和胡子碴把一张白净清秀的脸染得憔悴卑微起来。全志愿看了心疼，陈文林却明白这也是没办法的事：要恰饭的嘛，这是俩人坚持要在一块住的代价——“要么你搬回学校附近？”全志愿试探问一句，“那离你上班的地方近。”  
“那你呢？”陈文林喝一口汤，打了个哈欠，碗里蛋花沉浮在水面下，“你舍得？”  
于是陈文林就看见自己家男人开始思考这个问题。全志愿思考着思考着，渐渐垂下一张俊秀的脸，丰润的唇角向下撇，大眼睛眼尾那一抹弧度也低落下来，如果头上长了耳朵，那么此刻全志愿的耳朵一定耷拉在脸侧垂头丧气的，等着别人顺他的毛。还认真起来了——陈文林心里好笑，想想当时他俩刚在一块的时候，陈文林有事要出去，顺口一句“你在这等我一起去吃饭”关上门就走了。谁知忙的时间过了点，他也没看手机，等到一切尘埃落定都已经日落西山，食堂已经有人往外走了；陈文林急急忙忙往寝室奔。本想着寝室里应该没有人了，谁知道一打开门一个一米八七的帅哥还趴在椅子上瘪着嘴，脸颊上的肉被垫着的手背推了起来，头也不抬一条条发着消息。陈文林打开手机，被淹没的信息量吓了一跳——  
“陈——文——林......”  
“我饿......”  
“你去哪了......”  
“你抛弃我了吗......”  
陈文林哭笑不得，都从哪学来这些乱七八糟的话？他又心里有愧疚，轻手轻脚走到全志愿面前，手放在那高大男人平时自己没机会触摸到的头顶揉了那么一揉，全志愿瞬间抬起头来，眼睛晶晶亮能发光一样，照得人心里发慌。  
陈文林把这段往事跟着碗里的饭咀嚼了一遍觉得有趣，抬头看着全志愿还是没精打采的样子，一筷子小炒肉磕到他碗里。“别想啦——我不可能搬回去的，”陈文林看着那双眼睛抬了起来，依旧是晶晶亮的样子，依旧是当年能动他心魄的样子，“咱俩都说好了，要一直在一块的。”  
连住都要一块住了，于是采购这种事自然也得一块。全志愿洗漱利索，转头看卧室里陈文林刚起了床，揉着惺忪的睡眼打哈欠。“志愿啊——几点了......”  
“还早，”全志愿擦着脸找衣服穿，“要不要再睡会？”  
“不用了，”陈文林下床，趿着拖鞋在地板上磕出一段段绵延的啪嗒声，“嘶——冷。”搓着手就溜进了洗手间。全志愿也不管他，自去出门买早饭。

等到他买了早饭，拎着包子大剌剌推开房门，看着陈文林正在对着镜子收拾自己，两只手一边一只掐着自己腮帮子叹气，“唉——”，陈文林煞有介事摇摇头，“我这两对宝贝咬肌......”  
全志愿靠在门口，没忍住，笑。陈文林爱嚼槟榔，念书的时候田野整天拿“槟榔有害身体”“槟榔：帅气男人的杀手”这种微信推送来吓唬他，陈文林看了归看了转眼就扔到脑后，接着大嚼特嚼槟榔。“你们懂什么，”他洋洋得意，“这是男人的战斗力。”他把战斗力三个字念得死死的，“嚼槟榔上段不费劲懂不，铁汁们？”  
“我命由我不由槟榔，”胡显昭一本正经，“我觉得凭借你的瞎子，你可以去当球。”  
“你怎么说话呢胡显昭？”田野不满了，“昨天李汭燦跟我告状，说你发条那么菜还要带他上分，建议我以后先ban了再说。”全志愿喝着水没忍住喷了出来洒了一地，陈文林装模作样叹口气，自觉拿了墩布擦。于是这槟榔话题就搁置在一边了，后果就是四年下来陈文林的咬肌愈发发达，有时全志愿好奇，拿了颗核桃递到陈文林嘴边。  
“干什么？找胡桃夹子去呀？”  
“你试试，就，就试试。”  
“试试什么？”  
“能不能咬开？”  
陈文林翻了个大大的白眼，腹诽8012了不能跟幼稚鬼生气，拿过核桃来放在桌子上也不去动它。他忌讳别人说他咬肌发达，全志愿也不经常提起，没想到被当场撞破自己吐槽自己的场面。陈文林听了那一声笑，从镜子里瞥见了全志愿毫不收敛的眼神，眼睛也不眨头也不回胳膊防备作势一挡，“我再收拾一下，你别看。”  
“看看又能怎么......”  
“都看多少年了，”陈文林皱眉，秀丽的凤眼蹙出尖尖，眼梢直指鬓角。“少看一眼能少块肉不成？”  
“会少，”全志愿固执，“绝对会少。”他诚恳建议，“不然我们一会路过药店上称试试。”  
回应他的是陈文林的一蹙眉。

不过陈文林见好就收，加快了动作随着全志愿一起转身去消灭早饭。俩人租的房子不算大，一间卧室一个卫生间，厨房和小方厅与其说打通了不如说只有那么大一块地方。房子虽小，胜在地点好，旁边就是地铁站。吃完了早饭，两个人出门往地铁奔。  
冬日难得有这么好的太阳，俩人花心思打扮了一下。本就出众的容貌加上精心安排的穿着，这俩人在人群中愈发出挑了：全志愿是帅，干干净净不加一点杂质的帅，皮肤细白唇色暖粉，眼眸透亮又圆，尾巴画龙点睛上翘，一树玉兰花般挺拔。陈文林是另外一种风格，带些颓废的英媚，凤眼菱唇刘海稍稍碎一些，遮盖住眼睛，于是一个自带眼线的小郎君闪亮登场。  
这样容貌的两个男孩单拿出哪个都是人群的焦点，更别说走在一起了：当时547寝室出门的时候都是要招惹一大群人回头的。田野五官不算顶精致，胜在一张圆脸，笑眯眯的，清新开朗个子又出挑，平白就是三分春意。三个靓仔加一个憨头憨脑婴儿肥尚未褪尽的小昭，算是把各种类型的女生都狙击了个遍：有母性大发的、有桀骜不羁的、有温柔甜美的、有干练上进的，全寝室有时候哭笑不得，这些都是怎么回事！四个人面面相觑，想相互推诿责任，又不知道推给谁好，只好叹口气，认命，认命。  
上了地铁，陈文林还是有些困，全志愿自动自觉把肩膀让了出来让陈文林靠着，自己低头玩手机。陈文林半阖了眼睛睡觉，全志愿眼角余光瞥见有小姑娘两眼激动放光向他们这看，也不觉得冒犯——小姑娘也知道不敢太嚣张怕打扰他们的安宁，只是偶尔好奇向他俩这边看一眼，眼里装满了羡慕和祝福。  
全志愿人来疯的性子直白浅显，一不做二不休还冲着小姑娘抬手挥了挥。这一动不要紧，陈文林歪着的脑袋没了支撑点差点栽过去。等到全志愿乐颠颠互动完了想起来有个陈文林，赶忙低头看着自己家小林公主一脸尴尬僵硬又不失礼貌地微笑对着他，心里警铃大作，赶忙讨好似地矮了矮身子，做手势“您睡，您睡”。  
陈文林接着睡了，全志愿却安分不下来。他悄悄把手机打开，调成前置摄像头，轻轻喊了两声确认陈文林睡过去了，按住摄像一阵狂拍。要问他为何如此熟练，全志愿想也不想：陈文林先开始的！要说当时全志愿发现陈文林也喜欢自己，就是从手机里那一堆偷拍开始的。陈文林出门忘了带手机，借了旁边同学的要室友给他送。  
全志愿自告奋勇去了，无意间划开陈文林的屏幕，发现了一大堆自己的脸：有打游戏专心致志的、有吃饭吃得物我两忘的、有陈文林偷着露了小半张脸跟他凑同框的........全志愿看着那些照片，刚想说他傻，一拍脑门想起自己手机里难道就少了陈文林的照片？一张张不也是这么偷拍来的。把手机递给陈文林，全志愿装作无事，心里默默哀叹了一句：完了，栽了。  
后来两个人在一起，偷拍的习惯总是改不了，有事没事就要拍两张等到日后拿出来清算反攻，譬如此刻。全志愿观赏了自己的大作，看着地铁差不多要到了，把陈文林轻轻叫醒。看着他还一无所知的样子，全志愿小小得意：这一局又是他赢了。陈文林不知道发生了什么，看着全志愿憨笑成一条大金毛，在他身上拍了两把，算是顺毛。

俩人逛了一圈，超市里买了些东西，又买了生活用品——陈文林负责掏清单对账，全志愿就负责拎拿买三位一体。中午他俩想吃火锅，而海底捞门口有拍照片的机子。陈文林耐不住寂寞等位非要拉着全志愿去玩，像个小孩子般不亦乐乎看着自己狭长的眼睛被机器捏圆，整个人小了四五岁。他头也不抬，扯扯全志愿，“你瞧，我十六七岁的时候应该就是这个样子！”接着自顾自对屏幕吐舌头挤眉弄眼。陈文林在那玩得万分投入，全志愿就在他身后看着，眼里盛着的千万种模样，活泼的生动的搞怪的欢笑的佯作怒意的，全部都是陈文林的脸，全部是陈文林。  
陈文林玩了一会，方才发觉自家大金毛半天没有跟上他的步调：他的金毛全志愿还在他身后呆愣站着看着他千奇百怪的模样发呆。陈文林白净的面孔泛上些绯红，抬胳膊直起身子来拉全志愿的领子，“你太高啦——”他不依，“低一点，低一点。”  
全志愿乖乖顺着他的手伏下身子，就好像当年刚认识一样，他们一起打扫寝室彼此都不是十分熟稔，全志愿仗着自己高，忙着够高处的蜘蛛网，不想已经在脸上蹭了好几道灰尘。陈文林偶然瞥见，要给他擦，奈何他太高顺手是顺手不到的，索性干脆扯住全志愿衬衫领子，“你太高啦——矮一下，矮一下。”  
“哎？”全志愿睁着懵懂温柔的眼睛，呆愣看着面前这个身材细瘦的男孩子伸出手来给他擦着脸颊。男孩语气温柔带三分调侃，手指也清瘦，骨节分明，还像个孩子呢，却先要给别人操心。“你脸都花啦，”陈文林笑嘻嘻，把手上揩得的灰尘给全志愿邀功似得看，“像个小花猫——啊不，大花猫。”全志愿头顶上戴着报纸帽子，滑稽得像是童话故事里走出来的，他下意识想晃头，陈文林看手上的灰又蹭到他脸上了有些急，直接一只手拿住了他脸颊又蹭了蹭，这才满意放了全志愿走。  
全志愿还有些恍惚，点了点头揉一下头发，诚恳笑了一下算是回答，复又拎起来扫帚机械地够上面的蜘蛛网。心里怎么也不安稳，他突然想回头看一眼，于是他就那么做了：他看见一个小小的黑发顶，两条细腿在卡其色短裤里晃荡，灰粉的T恤衫有些大，罩在他身上朦胧得宛如一场漂浮的梦。陈文林全然不知有人在打量他，一边扫地一边还哼起了歌，“客官不可以，你靠的越来越近，你眼睛在看哪里......”悠哉悠哉自得其乐的样子。  
后来有天陈文林一时兴起，问全志愿。“你到底喜欢我哪？”  
“啊......”全志愿歪头，“长得好看？”  
“巧了不是，”陈文林拍大腿，我也喜欢你长得好看。”  
两个人诡异的对话莫名融洽：大概也只有他们彼此会为这种奇怪的默契感到愉快了。或许恋爱的人都是幼稚鬼？譬如现在两个二十几岁的男子却对着一台照相机器玩得物我两忘，连叫号都险些错过。服务员小姐姐抿嘴，压抑着笑，他俩也不好意思地笑，却是满世界都是甜的。

吃了饭出来，难得天气这么好，谁也不想回家。全志愿和陈文林散步去了旁边的公园晒太阳。虽说冬天了没有什么绿意，好在也没什么人，俩人就坐在长椅上一个吃鸡一个看书。全志愿带着耳机吃鸡，总是发出奇怪的叫声，“呀！”  
“啊！”  
“又死了！”  
陈文林在旁边听的耳朵要炸了，波斯猫炸了毛，凑过去看自家金毛光速跳伞模拟器，半哀叹半调侃，“求求你给机场减员吧，别玩了......”  
全志愿哀怨。  
陈文林看不得那种眼神，不得不举手投降，“您玩，您玩还不成吗？”也戴上了耳机自己看书。看着看着觉得自己后背上多了一份重量，毛茸茸的脑袋落在肩膀上，陈文林想也知道是自家男人玩累了困了，太阳又好，当场睡起了午觉。他头也不抬，只是接着翻动手里的书页，一边想着当时毕业了他俩含含糊糊跟寝室里半推半就出柜的时候，田野惊大过慌，戏谑指着他俩鼻子，“好你个全志愿啊——乱搞在我眼皮底下？”  
“哎，”考了研究生的胡显昭还是那副天然呆的模样，“是你蠢，不是人家瞒着你。”  
“蠢个头。”田野横了胡显昭一眼，复又对他俩说话，“那你俩以后咋办？我记得你俩都在这找了工......”他恍然大悟指着他俩鼻子，“在这等着呢原来是！狗男男，啧啧啧。”等到田野调侃够了，胡显昭淡定咬了口手里香蕉，说出来的话有不符合他气质的成熟，“好好过啊，你们俩。”  
所以现在叫好好过吗？陈文林不太清楚。他们俩没什么余钱，虽说吃喝不愁，但是也没有更多的钱了，上下班还是要挤地铁，为了卑微而真切的愿望：要时时刻刻在一起。他觉得这阳光好得有些不真实，于是他唤了句身边人的名字，“吉安娜？”  
“嗯？”  
“志愿啊.......”  
“嗯......”  
“全——志——愿——呀——”  
“嗯...........”  
全志愿回答的声音越来越微弱，陈文林知道他是要睡着了，还是不厌其烦轻轻喊着他的名字。他低头看着手里的书，是顺手拿出来的，平时他嫌三毛太情感丰沛不去读它，不知为何今天带着。他读到哪了？是了，三毛怀念荷西，怀念到自己都变成了梦。陈文林仰头看天，云朵被风卷起，落叶落在头顶。身边温热的触感、回应他呼唤的声音告诉他，这一切不是梦，他们已经足够幸运，也足够幸福。

风把陈文林手里书页翻到最后一句——“你爱谈天我爱笑......不知怎样睡着了。”  
梦里花落知多少。

-end-


End file.
